


Can you please hurry?

by KuroCyou



Series: Fael Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra is also so done, Cassandra is shipper trash, Cole is also shipper trash, Comic, Digital Art, Doriael, Fanart, M/M, also background fluff sheanigans, inspired by banter, meanwhile Dorian is having troubles trampling up and down the Emerald Graves, more Cole reading people's mind and showing everyone's a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroCyou/pseuds/KuroCyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love birds won't stop fooling around during travels and Cassandra is So Done™. Cole knows better though.<br/>So I might start posting comics here too? </p><p>(original post on kurogoesinthedas.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you please hurry?

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post on Tumblr [here](http://kurogoesinthedas.tumblr.com/post/147992673825/)

(basically, Cassandra ships it)


End file.
